1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver having a plurality of addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio selective calling receiver, e.g., a radio pager, having a plurality of registered address codes is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-288120. In this type of pager, the address codes are each assigned to a particular information source. For example, address codes A and B are respectively used to receive messages from a company for which a user of the pager works, and messages from the user's families. Further, address codes C and D are respectively available for a currency rate or similar information service and the quick report of sports results. The pager displays a single received message associated with one address code at a time.
With a pager of the type described, it is preferable that the user can identify the caller who sent a message to the pager. For this purpose, the caller or the information source may send the caller's name or the source's name together with a message. This, however, increases the amount of data and, therefore, charges which the caller must pay.
In the light of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-181338, for example, teaches a radio pager capable of displaying a caller's code together with a received message. Specifically, considering the fact that the address codes each being allocated to a particular caller is included in a received signal, the pager displays the caller's code corresponding to the address code. This type of pager, however, brings about another problem that the user must memorize the callers' codes and the callers corresponding thereto. Particularly, when the number of callers and that of information sources are great, the user's memory will be treacherous. In addition, displaying a single message at a time is not desirable from the efficiency standpoint.